The present invention relates generally to bed linens and more particularly, this invention pertains to a bedsheet having a pocket to hold items within easy reach of a person in bed.
Most people have a number of items that they like to keep within arms reach of their bed. For example, tissues, glasses, a television remote control, medication and a flashlight can be found on many people's nightstands. However, it is easy to have so many items on the nightstand that a person must search for the particular item they want. Additionally, due to the size and configuration of the room, it is not always possible to have a nightstand immediately beside both sides of the bed. Thus, it is desirable to have a place to keep a few often used items in an easily accessible location as close to the bed as possible. Several patents have been directed toward linens with pockets as outlined below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,721 teaches a bedspread having toy devices integrated with the bedspread, including pockets for holding toys on the side of the foot of the bed. However, the location of these pockets does not make them easy to reach while lying in bed. Additionally, the nature of this bedspread is such that it is not desirable for adults. It would be easy for items to fall out of the pockets during the night, possibly resulting in damage to the items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499 teaches a bed sheet or blanket in which the two halves of the covering are removably detachable so that each can be used or cleaned separately. Each half includes a pocket, designated 15, for holding a treated piece of material or sachet with perfume or medicine. These pockets are not appropriate for holding remote controls or the like as the item would be on top of the person in bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,009 teaches a bedsheet with storage pockets affixed to the outside of the sides of a sheet. This invention contemplates a pocket having a closure means such as a zipper and a flap to cover the closure means and is intended to provide secure storage for a gun or other personal security device. Because the pocket is attached to the outside of a sheet, it is bulky even when empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,785 teaches a blanket with pockets for storing loose items at the beach or swimming pool.
What is needed, then, is a bedsheet having an integrated or hidden pocket that will hold articles within easy reach of a person in bed in such a way that the articles stay in the pocket without falling out if the person moves in bed.